


Kill the Spare

by Fanf1cgurl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Harry Potter - Freeform, Multi, No Fluff, No Romance, No Smut, No pairing - Freeform, P.O.V, POV, Point of View, Portkey, Triwizard Tournament, cedric diggory - Freeform, cedric’s eyes, goblet of fire - Freeform, triwizard cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanf1cgurl/pseuds/Fanf1cgurl
Summary: Cedric’s Point of View during the graveyard scene in the Goblet of fire.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1





	Kill the Spare

I felt myself rolling my eyes, looking back at the spider Harry and I had just killed together. Why wouldn't he just take the cup? Without him, I would have been dead. These thoughts ran through my head as my eyes landed on Harry's heavily bleeding leg.

"Go on," I said, folding my arms stubbornly and shaking my head. I knew I wanted this really badly, that it would give Hufflepuff, and me, and Cho so much pride. My thoughts landed on Cho, and how she would throw her arms around me with pride, kissing me in public.

I pictured myself sweeping her off her feet and kissing her right back. I pictured the two of us lifting the Triwizard cup up high for all of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang to see, then the entire Hufflepuff house running over to me and lifting me into the air, then me crowdsurfing throughout the entire crowd, then my parents rushing over to me as I landed in front of them.

My mother was throwing her arms around me, her eyes filling with tears of pride. My father lifted up my arm as I held the Triwizard cup up with the other arm, and the crowd roared with cheers once again. Then Cho was back, kissing my cheek then wrapping her arms around me.

Ludo Bagman would then come down and shake my hand, handing over the big bag containing a thousand galleons. And now I had eternal glory, forever… during the summer, I would spend the winnings on an engagement ring for Cho, then I pictured her squealing in delight as I went down on one knee…

I pulled myself back into the present, then remembered none of that would happen. Harry would win, he deserved it. He was the one who hadn't even put his name in, he was the one who was only fourteen years old. He was the one who shouldn't have been here, who didn't want to be here.

Yet he had come so far, and done so well. Him and I had been in a tied first, for crying out loud! He was the youngest seeker in a century, the boy who lived… he'd done so well, using his wand so well to get his broomstick like that, and I wished I could have thought of that. He'd saved not only Ron, but also Gabrielle in the merpeople task. And, I knew however much I wanted that pride, Harry deserved it much more than me.

"Both of us," Harry said. The thoughts that had been tugging at me felt to release, untighten or something. I must have heard him wrong. How was that possible?

"What?" I said, shaking my head.

"We'll take it at the same time," he said. I realised what he was on about… we would both take the Triwizard cup, then both come out of the maze, holding it up together, united. 500 galleons was enough for an engagement ring, right? "It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it."

I stared at Harry, keeping a straight face, trying to mask my excitement, and I unfolded my arms. I wanted to just say yes, then run for the cup and grab it with him. But I had to be sure, I had to make sure Harry was fine with this. "You — you sure?"

"Yeah. Yeah… we've helped each other out, haven't we?" Harry said. "We both got here. Let's just take it together."

I still couldn't believe this was happening. Maybe I wasn't going to have 1000 galleons all to myself, to keep the cup all to myself. To have all the glory to myself. But it somehow felt better to have someone to share all this with. Harry and I would probably be best mates for life now, sharing all this together. We'd probably be each other's kids godfathers, become friends with each other's friends, hang out over the summer. And we'd always share this moment, forever glorious… together.

I felt my face split into a grin at these thoughts. "You're on," I said. "Come here."

I grabbed Harry's underarm firmly, and supported him as he limped over with me to the cup. It was absolutely beautiful, shining bright. I left Harry on one side of the cup and extended my arm to hover just over the handle on my side. I saw Harry do the same with the handle on the other side.

"On three, right?" Harry said. I nodded, exhilaration rushing throughout my entire body as I prepared to grasp onto the handle. "One — two — three —"

I grabbed the handle and gripped on, preparing to yell out in excitement and jump up and down with it. But that didn't happen. About a millisecond after grabbing onto the handle, I felt my stomach lurch and somehow my feet were swept off the ground.

Confusion immediately filled me. I didn't remember anyone saying anything about this. The Triwizard cup seemed to be pulling Harry and I onwards, and the wind was howling and colours were swirling around me before I thumped onto the ground.

I felt my hand leave the handle of the cup, my head spinning. A wave of nausea filled me as I looked around. We were in some sort of overgrown graveyard, with the black outline of a church visible beyond a large yew tree to our right.

Then Harry voiced my thoughts, "Where are we?"

I stood up, shaking my head in confusion. As I helped Harry up from the ground, I realised… I looked at the Triwizard cup, then stared at Harry.

"Did anyone tell you the Cup was a Portkey?" Honestly, if someone had told Harry, Krum and Fleur that the cup was a Portkey and not me, I'd be downright annoyed.

"Nope," said Harry, looking around. I felt relief wash over me that I wasn't alone. "Is this supposed to be part of the task?"

I hope so, I thought. Hopefully it's not some thing where we're in actual danger. "I dunno," I said. "Wands out, d'you reckon?"

"Yeah," said Harry, and we pulled our wands out. Maybe we were just here to collect our winnings then we'd go back? So we'd come out of the maze with our winnings, as well? I wasn't so sure about that. "Someone's coming."

I felt my stomach lurch, and squinted through the darkness. Indeed, there was a figure heading towards us through the graves. I squinted harder, trying to make out a face, but failing. I noticed that the person, hidden by the shadows, was carrying something, but I couldn't tell what.

As the figure drew nearer, I could make out that they were quite short, and were wearing a cloak over their head to hide their face. The person seemed to be carrying a baby. Were they here to give us the a thousand galleons? To congratulate us? Was the baby just there to look cute or something?

I noticed Harry lowering his wand through my peripheral vision. He turned his head towards me and I shot him a quizzical look before we both turned back to the short figure. The figure stopped by a towering marble headstone, and the three of us all simply looked at each other.

I opened my mouth to say something, but then I noticed Harry drop his wand and clutch the lightning scar on his head. I saw his knees give way. He almost collapsed on the floor. I put my arms around him, keeping him up.

"HARRY!" I screamed out. He didn't seem to hear me. "HARRY, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

I started shaking him, but he seemed unconscious to his surroundings, obviously in terrible pain. I tried to think of something I could do, but then I heard a high, cold voice say, "Kill the spare."

I was confused, and tried to clutch onto Harry, but then he collapsed away from me, and I was left standing on my own.

There was a swishing noise as I saw the figure extend their arm, and screech some words I knew: "Avada Kedavra!"

I panicked for a split second, debating what to do. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, and I tried to move out of the way so the green light that was heading towards me would just hit some object behind me, but it was like I was glued to the floor. It was not long before the spell hit me. A momentarily pain settled in my torso where the curse had hit as I fell slowly to the ground.

I stared at the night sky, not feeling anything. My vision slowly got fuzzier and fuzzier. I felt myself yawning, and then my bed from home was right in front of me. I grinned, awfully tired. I was in my favourite pyjamas, and I walked over to the bed. I climbed in, and it was more comfy then ever. I snuggled in, cuddling up with my favourite teddy from when I was five years old.

I noticed a book on my bedside table, and grabbed it. It was called, 'The book of Cedric Diggory.' I opened it up, and read through the entire thing. It was quite interesting, and then I just started drifting off when something sucked on me.

I was back in that graveyard place, and I noticed Harry fighting Voldemort. "Hold on, Harry." I said. I somehow knew this was really important. A few other people came out of the wand I'd come out of. I sort of zoned out as they all said things to Harry, my eyes falling on the body of, well… me.

I was just lying there, sprawled out on the grass, my eyes wide open. I must be buried… I thought. Properly.

"Harry…" my voice came out as a ghostly whisper. "Take my body back, will you? Take my body back to my parents."

"I will," said Harry, his face screwed up. They continued speaking words I could not head, but I heard Harry shout out for us to go, and the connection was broken. The other spirits and I charged towards Voldemort, shielding Harry from his view.

I looked back to see Harry grabbing my body, then nodded. It was all over soon, and I was back in the bedroom. I got quite a nice sleep, the best of my life, in fact, before I decided it was time. Once I woke up, I noticed a slide. I smiled and slid down it, cheering the whole way, as I plunged my way into a new life.


End file.
